Oh, The Life of a Mutt
by stargazingirl
Summary: Mutt attempts a normal teenage life with his expanded family after their little skull adventure. Apparently Fate has a very different sense of normal...
1. Chapter 1

Mutt/OC Story

by: stargazingirl

Disclaimer: Indy and the gang belong to Lucas and Speilberg, common knowledge. Trying to make money off from it while not being them or having their permission is a bit like trying to steal the Mona Lisa. However all character not from the movies will be mine. This is to all the possible lawyers checking to make sure that I am not claiming the Indy franchise as mine: I WILL ONLY BE PUTTING THIS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Comin into the middle of a story makes no sense and is very near impossible on .

Hello all! Anyone who is receiving a New Story from me is probably very angry, and is right to be so. This has been a a crazy couple of years for me, what with college student teaching, teaching certificate testing, and looking for a better job. I can tell you that a new chapter for my other fanfic has been written, lost, found, and in need of being sorted so that I can make heads or tails of what I am writing. I doubt any of the readers are still around, but just in case.

SexySadie88: Thanks for the review! This story had been rolling in my head since I saw KOTCS. And you are absolutely right, Mutt so adorable!!

agentdork: Thank you for helping see I needed to combine. I thought so but wasn't sure. I tend to be a little trigger-happy, but not everyone reads past the first chapter and I needed reminding. Also thank you for reading past the first chapter. :)

And, assuming you've read the summary, on with the story!!

* * *

_Of course, My first English lesson has to be absolutely useless to me._

He might not have minded his mother's six o'clock wake up call, Pops oh so considerate ice bath delivery when he wasn't out of bed by 6:10, the preceding five minute yelling match which Marion had both the Jones boys running to get ready and get to work/school if school would be halfway interesting.

Okay, that's a lie. But its not like he didn't want to give school a chance. It is just very frustrating having your teacher ask questions about stories you know backwards and forwards as though they were the greatest mysteries on Earth.

"What do you think Macbeth's tragic flaw was?"

_His ambition and pride._

They hadn't even been handed the books yet and he's answering the main point question with no trouble. True, getting tested on something you've read about five times is a simple and, in terms of grades, wonderful thing. But that also means having nothing new to do with the subject until after the test. Mutt glances down at his syllabus. _I think I have to wait until next year. _And so began his people watching.

His newly married parents probably could've found a way to put him into college, but they wanted him to come in the same year as his age group. Spend time with his peers.

And so, Mutt spent his first period class just observing the room from the back corner.

There's nothing special about this class, or this school. There's the handful of nerds, writing down everything the teacher says as though their lives depend upon it. There's a good amount of girls in the room, most writing notes of some kind or sharing glances with their crushes with a few writing things that he can not tell what there for. Three or four look back at him with smile, so he offers them a smirk and a wink mostly to irritate the jocks who aren't getting those looks, or making those giggles. Most of these girls are a little too behind for him to take them seriously, let alone like any of them.

In Mutt's mind, there was only one curiosity in this classroom and strangely, it isn't why he hasn't ducked out the window yet.

It was a small group of the jocks not sitting with the other jocks in the room. Not that unusual, they may just know each other better than the others. It was the way that they were sitting that was odd. They were in a half-circle setup with a girl in the desk in the center of their formation. They seemed almost protective in their grouping around her. _Jeez, can you think of a more obvious way of saying 'OFFLIMITS' non verbally?_ The girl seems to take no notice of her protectors. Granted she's not taking much notice of anything outside of her pencil and paper.

He spend his time trying to figure out why jocks would be so protective of that girl. She looks normal, certainly pretty from what he can tell but there are hotter chicks in this room, not to mention the rest of the school.

_Why that girl?_ The bell rings and its onto 2nd period Math. The bane of all existence.

* * *

Lunch could not have come quick enough for the newest Jones son, and not because he was particularly hungry. His hand cramped up at least 3 times in his Math class, he found in his French class that he will never be as good at reading and speaking other languages as his father and Ox, and History made Math look like he was doodling so that he wouldn't be killed by the two professors. People who immerse themselves in ancient societies, especially to get past traps and torture devices are not to be taken lightly. Phys ed just gave him a light workout and a good appetite for lunch. Good thing he brought a lunch from home.

_Mom's found every way to keep me from needing to leave._ Mutt can only shake his head at his mother's efforts. She doesn't seem to trust that he's really going to try to stick with it this time. If nothing else, enough not doing classwork while getting every answer right might encourage that English teacher to toughen up her curriculum. Or at least get him into a higher level class.

Which is why he is currently sitting at a lone table with his Math book open, attempting to figure out just how to find the solutions on his own. Unfortunately, his classmates decided that he shouldn't be allowed peace to concentrate, and sat next to him. Two beside him, two in front. All four jocks. Crap.

"Well, lookey here at the greaser rat, guys! Actually has his book open! Could we be seeing the first attempt of a greaser reading?"

_Count back from 10, otherwise you'll get expelled on your first day. If that happens Mom's gonna get that look again._

"You know greaser, it helps to know how to speak before you learn how to read." The leader of this little jock band seems to have more fun bullying than playing on the baseball team. And considering his name, Michael Campbell, on all the Bests Baseball offers on the plaques outside the gym, that's an accomplishment.

"Give me something worthy of responding to, and we can talk all day, man. Until then, do us both a favor and get out of my face."

All except the defacto leader slammed themselves up onto their feet. _Jeez, didn't really realize just how stupid that looks. Now I know just how stupid that looks, and I learned it from jocks. Fantastic. Oh well, at least I have an actual weapon._

Mutt can't help but smirk at Michael, and calmly said, "Wow, Goin' ape's the brightest thing you cats have done. Why, it's just short of pulling a gun on me." And looks

behind Michael and his right-hand man to see two teachers come running to break up yet another jock vs. greaser fight. "You guys probably should have chosen another target. You flat-tops must have other favorite prey who won't rile you up so bad. Or maybe your just antsy without someone to protect."

A flash of curiosity and realization went through Michael's eyes before he leaned over the table to get in Mutt's face with his ever present smile. "Listen closet nerd, you would be better off forgetting about what we protect. You'll never get near." And with that he pushed off the table and walked with his group towards the teacher with his arms up. Mutt tries to get back into his mathematics mindset only to be pulled out of it a minute later by the teacher who had talked with Michael sitting down across the table. "I know that as a new student the desire to build up respect from the rest of these 'cats'-" _Could he sound stupider?_ "- is amazing. But you have got to understand that insulting some of the best in this school is not the best way to arrive in 'cools-ville.' Dig?" Mutt couldn't help his eye roll before he answered, "I would dig, except that's not how it went down. See this book? Its been out since the lunch bell rang."

The teacher gave him a disbelieving stare for his trouble. _Of Course_. "Right, well then just keep what I said in mind. Just in case." With another involuntary eye roll and a nod to answer the teacher, Mutt went back to studying his math book. _Count back from 10. Whenever they make me angry count back from 10._ He sighed with the bell as it rang. _Might want to make it one hundred._

* * *

He realized that to make it through the days, he just had to make it to lunch without incident. Chemistry was basically finding out the makeup of certain substances to get the best bang. After that was transportation, which the teacher assured them that after the first two classes they'd be in the garage working since he believed that 'the only way to learn is to do.' _Wonder if I can work on my bike in class._ After Transportation he had the same study hall all the seniors were allowed, where they could choose to stay and stay, join and art or music class, or simply go home for the day.

_Can't wait to go for a ride. After I prove to Mom I actually went and stayed for all my courses._

Walking across the courtyard between the academic buildings to get to his bike and found the protected girl writing under a tree, without her guard and no one in sight. Altering his path slightly, Mutts saunters towards her with a friendly smile on his face. _Might as well try for some friendly interaction today_. "Hey dolly." He almost though someone had shot her from the way her head came up. Frantically she looked around the courtyard to see who else was there. _Nervous thing when she's not with her bodyguards, huh?_ "Hey whoa, I'm not here to start nothin'. Its my first day and just wanted to introduce myself. The name's Mutt." Slightly calmer, the nervous girl replied, "Emily. Now that we've met, you might want to get out of here. I'm kind of...Meeting some people here and if they see you they are gonna blow their tops."

"The Jock Protection Circle? Yeah, we've met and you're right, they probably won't be chill with me talking to you."

"I know they won't. Mike already doesn't like that you seemed to have noticed me. You being here will only chafe him more."

"That sounds like a kick to me. And what's this 'noticing you' stuff? I noticed him and his group circled around you like your the Hope Diamond."

"Well stop noticing that! It'll only-"

**"EMILY!"**

Both looked up rather startled at the newest voice. Standing down one of the concrete paths was Michael and his ever present group. Mutt stared him down until he was addressed once again by the girl, Emily. "For both our sakes, don't try to talk with me again." He was once again staring down the walkway, except this time it was at Emily with curiosity, though the annoyance returned as Michael found his attention. "Hey greaser, know your place! I'll even help you out, its nowhere near her."

Watching the group round the bend, Mutt slowly walked to his bike, turning his questions over in his head along with all his interactions with that bunch. He did not even realize he arrived home until the motor turned off and the silence filled his ears. After climbing the back steps and opening the door into the kitchen he was welcomed with his mother's exasperated voice. "Henry, what happened today? I got a call a few hours ago with the vice-principal asking if you ever had a history of violence outside of school because of a problem during lunch?"

"Mom, nothing happened. Couple of squares sat down and razzed me for having my math book out and about not answering them. I told them to say something worth answering and they got very unhappy. Honest, nothing happened. I even stayed for all my classes."

"Really? The vice-principal-"

"The vice-principal got his information from a teacher who couldn't believe that someone looking like me could possibly have been studying during lunch. I'll prove him wrong by doing well on my first quiz or test."

Marion could only stare a her son in confusion, "What happened to you? You used to skip out the first day and pick fights. Why the change?"

Mutt laughed at his mother's wonder, "Well, I guess going up against grave protectors, wandering a tomb and finding an alien skull, fencing on moving objects, falling down three waterfalls, and having the ground you had been standing on get sucked up can put things in perspective."

Suddenly the front door opened and his newly reunited biological father's voice rang in the room, "Hey Junior, how was school?"

Mutt watched as his mother's smile turned mischievous, "I should've sent him on adventures with you years ago. Apparently its settled him down!"


	2. Chapter 2

_(Two Months Later)_

Time is not a friend to those looking for answers, as Mutt found out observing Mike, Emily, and the Pack as he thought of them in his musings. Information is easy to find, but clear answers from them are near impossible.

The information gathered was confusing to him at best, disturbing at its worst. On the surface, they seem a regular little group- odd, but regular if such a thing is possible. Its when someone, like a curious newcomer, actually watches them for a while things seem very wrong. The first thing that caught Mutt's attention is the fact that no one outside that group interacts with Emily except the teachers.

_How could a paper-shaker like Emily, with the poodle skirt and sweater and dark brown hair held back by a hairband, been given the shaft by the entire school? And what is with that notebook?_

Every time he could watch her and the Pack, he did. And every time he did she was either writing in or carrying the ratty leather notebook he had seen the first day of school. He couldn't tell what she was writing, but it dragged her into a totally different world that she had to be near shaken out of.

But it was the largest observation Mutt found gave him the best idea of what it was like to be an archaeologist.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_**At a soda shop in the middle of town, Mutt and the friends he had made in Transportation started to hang out in after school. As they waited for their meals, the book-loving punk noticed the Pack enter the building without its mascot. In her place seemed to be four of the most school-involved chicks. And each of them was sporting a letter-man jacket.**_

_**Eyes narrowed in confusion, Mutt elbowed the closest guy to him, Rick. Rick is probably the only one he would ever let touch his bike besides himself. "Hey man, those babes across the shop. They cruisin' with the Pa- jocks with them?" The mechanic glanced once to get the right table and smiled at his new classmate. **_

_**"Yeah, so I would think twice about eyein' any of them. Those guys are real tight and help each other out."**_

_**"Then what's their deal with Emily?"**_

_**Blue eyes turned serious and slightly sad as the amusement melts from Rick's face 'Her you had better not think about at all."**_

_**"Why, is she one of their sisters or something? Cause that-overprotective b-"**_

_**"I mean it man! You do not want to go messin' with her, trust me."**_

_**Staring at his friend's outburst, Mutt could only nod his acceptance. He continued listening and participating in the conversation while questions whiled through his head. The first and Foremost being:**_

_**'What the fuck is going on here?'**_

* * *

_'I am never gonna find out anything this way. Watching only does so much.'_

Once again Monday, once again English, and once again Mutt is staring off into the space in the Pack's direction. However, his thoughts were on the future, as had taken over in the past few weeks, rather than the present.

_There is no way I'm going to be able to talk with her at school- four against one are not good odds. So I guess that leaves finding a way to get her alone after school. Man, i didn't figure I'd have to near stalk someone to figure out what was goin' on. Okay, think genius. Who could possibly know something know something about what she does out of school besides the meat-heads. Nobody'll interact with the damn girl unless they are a teacher. They ain't gonna tell me even if they can. At least not without a really good reason._

Wheels turning in his head, Mutt turned his attention away from his source of intrigue to the pencil he had been playing with since the start of the lesson, a review of Macbeth before the final test. Lips curling into a smile as the bell rang, he slowly approached the teacher at her desk while the class filtered out. Making sure everyone except he and the teacher were gone, Mutt quickly began to ask for her advice. "Hey teach-"

"Miss Johnson, Henry. What can I do for you?" Pencil racing across the lesson plan book on her desk, she never missed a beat. _'Well at least she's not just a first year teacher, that might help.' _

"Yeah, sorry. Um, I was wondering if you knew which of the students might be able to help me go over the review of Macbeth." Her dark blond head shot up in surprise as he made his request, as she had seen little to no interest in him for the topic.

"Oh, well I think any would be able to go through a review with you. But if you really want a serious review session, I would approach Johnny or Timothy." Mutt could only look up at the blackboard and sigh.

"Well actually, I was looking for a more relaxed review almost like talking about a new movie or something. You went through the technical details thoroughly, but I'm having trouble keeping it in my head clearly. Do you know if any of the other students have ever read it outside of class before? My parents told me that if my grades didn't stay up my bike was history."

Nodding, she spoke slowly as her next class sprinkled in, "Some of the more active students might be able to help you out. Actually, Emily would be the best bet for a relaxed review, she's read everything by Shakespeare before sophomore year from what I can tell, but she wouldn't be able to do it with her schedule."

_'Now I'm gettin' somewhere!'_ Mutt played his confusion in hopes he could still play the new student card, "What do you mean?"

"As far as I know she spends her waking hours that aren't taken up by school in the Boccherini."

_'YES!'_ "Ah. Can you think of another person that might work."

"After Emily, I think Nicholas could help you. Tell me, do you think my teaching it more as a story or play might help more students out, or at least keep you somewhat focused in the room?" She leaned back in her chair, watching him with her eyebrow raised.

Surprise flooded Mutt and with a smile he spoke, "I can't speak for other students, but I would probably being a little bit more attentive if it seemed more like a story to me." Suppressing a curse, he glared at the ceiling as the final bell rang. Late for Math.

_'Oh well, at least its not for nothing.' _

Glancing past him, Miss Johnson addressed her next class "It will be just a minute while I write this late note. And thank you for that advice Henry. I'll take it into consideration for the next book and next year."

"No thank you Miss Johnson. You just saved the day for me. See you tomorrow."

With those parting words, Mutt sauntered towards the door, glancing at the room to see at least one of the girls smiling at him with a sort of curiosity. He offered a wink accompanied by a smirk which only grew as she and three others giggled at his actions. With Miss Johnson calling for order fading as he walked down the hallway, Mutt let himself enjoy not dreading the next few classes with the weight of following the center of the Pack around for another dozen weeks lifting from his shoulders. For once since this project he'd taken on seemed to come together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wait, What's this? No, it can't be. It-IT IS!! I actually updated!

My apologies for taking so long on an update, even a short one. I have gone through a rather difficult time, starting with a mild depression over this past month. I will most likely never be able to guarantee an update at a specific time, but I will always try.

Now on with why you are here!!

* * *

A wave of confusion washed over the youngest Jones as he walked up the dirt path from where he left his bike to the old, but undoubtedly loved Victorian house. While the wood had visible signs of the beatings it had taken from Mother Nature over the years, she looked as strong as any house built yesterday, wearing its fresh, pale blue paint with a certain pride. Its wraparound porch supporting both the tower-like edge the architect added and the entire house's sense of grandeur and comfort.

Now, this is a house.Mutt stared for a few moments to take in its beauty. But I'm looking for a school for- huh, well a school-like building.

As he walked up the porch step, the slight chips in paint became evident but somehow made the building seem more approachable, and less dream-like. What drew his attention, however, was a wooden plague where the house number should be that read 'Ms. Madison's' Well, that's descriptive. The literary rebel decided to wander out on the porch and leaned against the railing, looking out at the fields and distant woods, with the county road winding through each.

There is nothing out here, to bother or assist.

The wistful expression darkened as Mutt thought of his reason for being out here.

If the Boccherini is the actual name of the school, I'm never going to find it.

His attention was pulled away from his wondering by the sound of the person who sent so many questions swirling through his mind.

"What are you DOING here?!"

He had to bite back a laugh at Emily's infuriates, disbelieving expression.

Don't want to offend her before our conversation even gets started, after all.

"I have some questions about class for you." his face held the very essence of innocent nonchalance.

"And what, you couldn't ask me at school?" Her dark brown pony-tailed head tilted as her green eyes held him in contempt.

An eyebrow rose, "I figured it would be better to find you off-grounds, given our last conversation." He noticed a slight wince on her part and knew he won the argument. Her resigned look told him she knew it as well.

"What can I help you with from class then? And make it quick, I don't get home soon my parents will wonder what's up."

"Why do you only interact with the leatherheads?"

Mutt saw her eyes held only the tip of the iceberg that was her shock. "Huh?"

He couldn't help the small smirk that formed, "I noticed that you only interact with those four and I was curious as to why."

"Why does it matter?"

Apparently it was his turn to be blindsided. But he turned thoughtful rather than dumbfounded. "You don't strike me as the type to hang out with them, and I want to understand it." He smiled distractedly, "Guess you could thank my dad for that."

Emily looked over the large lawn, annoyed yet pondering. After a time, she finally spoke. "Well, I suppose right now it happens to keep my last year here as quiet as possible, and I like that. If you ruin that for me I'll beat you senseless, Pompadour." Her face held death in no uncertain terms and raised his respect for her quite a bit. He could only stare for a time.

Mutt's laugh rang out over the porch, with a slow smile spreading over Emily's face in its wake. "I have no plans to cause you any trouble, milady." His bow mocking rather than chivalrous.

"Well, if you haven't notices, the boys don't like you anyway so you may have to watch your breath if you want to not cause trouble."

He looked over at her somberly. During their short bonding session, the slight girl had clambered up onto the railing next to him with none of the grace her body seemed capable of.

"Why do they hate me when they haven't really even met me? Is it really because I talked to you once last week?"

Emily looked toward the green grass once again, her good humor melted away to leave the blank face Mutt had seen far too many times.

"They mostly hate the idea of you, not you yourself. New kid, who knows none of the rules set up? It probably scared them. Though your lunch-time chat didn't help I bet." A smirk forcing the blankness away.

The biker could only watch her curiously again as she climbed down to the porch floor.

"What rules?

The girl who had far too quick an emotion change for his liking was already walking down the steps calling back to him, "I would appreciate it if you didn't bring this place up at school. It's the only place I have any true quiet."

"What do you do here?" one last curiosity.

Emile turned back and he got to see the girl he just met ten minutes ago "I play music." Such a simple answer that led to another eruption of his curiosity.

"You want a ride home?"

"No thanks, my mother'll kill me."

Mutt stood on that weathered porch, contemplating the questions swirling about his mind concerning Emily, this town, and life in general.

The questions did not let him alone during his long, yet unremarkable ride home. His love of the freedom given by his motorcycle put aside.

As he puts his bomber away, his dad calls out to him, "Any horrible issues come up that makes you want to stay home tomorrow?"

The youngest Jones walked into the kitchen, where his parents were preparing dinner, and turned to them in frustration.

"Is it possible to live a normal life after something like Peru?"

The good Doctor looked at his son in surprise and gave the question a slight consideration. Indy finally turned to him and asked:

"Would you want to live a normal life after something like that?"

Shocked, Mutt could only reply, "I don't know."

* * *

The daze that had settled over Mutt lasted until the end of the next school day, during Transportation class. And even then it took an engine block nearly falling on his foot for him to break free.

"Hey man, what's going on with you? It's like your head's full of cotton." Rick placed a hand on his shoulder, concern obvious in his face.

"Might as well be after the bizarre night I had."

His concern shifted to mischief, "That good a night, huh? Bastard, why didn't you let me in on that?"

Mutt could only roll his eyes at his friend. "Nothing like that. It was just confusing."

"Well, maybe I could help you figure it out."

"You probably could, but you won't, se why don't you give me a hand getting this back in the damn shell?"Rick wiped his hands on the oil rage to dry them and put his hands under the engine with his fellow grease monkey, slightly angry."

"Why do you think I won't help? When haven't I helped you?" As he spoke, his eyes widened to such a degree Mutt was surprised they stayed in his head.

"You didn't-"He quickly silenced himself and looked to see if anyone noticed his outburst. Happily for him, the Trans lab is not the quietest room in the school. He turned to the still fairly new student, furious but much quieter than before, "You did not talk to Emily. Please tell me that you didn't, man."

"Okay, I didn't."

Rick was quite obviously not amused, "Dammit Mutt, you are gonna get someone hurt if you don't butt out." The Jones boy turned his body fully towards his friend with a deadly seriousness.

"Hey, no one should be getting' hurt over my talking to her. A- It was for English and B- The guys you're talking about have already pinned girls. Why should people be getting hurt? Rick's eyes kept flicking about, watching as more and more of the students noticed their rather odd conversation. "Mutt, maybe this isn't the best time."

"No, maybe this is the perfect time! Why does everyone ignore Emily? She's a nice girl, with absolutely no friends save for four guys. Why?"

"Because son," Every students head whipped towards their professor, who was sliding into his tall chair and seemed to have aged twenty years in the past five seconds. "None of us want to repeat, or even remember, the history there."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! You don't speak of this ever again. Any of you! I've lost one of the best students I had to this, I ain't losin' another!"


End file.
